Les aveux
by Deediii
Summary: Sirius pensait tout perdre même, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse l'être avec autant de personnes bienveillantes qui nous entouraient. Mais on pouvait être au milieu d'une foule entière, s'ils n'avaient pas vécu ce que l'on vivait rien ne pouvait nous sauver. Alors Sirius s'emportait contre sa famille d'adoption et s'enfuit une seconde fois.


« – Tu ne peux pas comprendre, James !

– Bien sûr que je peux te comprendre, je suis et serai toujours là pour toi ! »

La voix de James Potter résonnait lourdement dans le salon de sa maison. Mais ce n'était rien face au bruit que la table basse fit lorsqu'elle rencontra dans un gros fracas le sol de marbre.

Après avoir entendu avec satisfaction le bruit du verre cassé, mais sachant bien que les dégâts causés seraient réparés d'un simple sort, Sirius cria de sa voix la plus grave et forte, prenant bien soin de hacher ses mots.

« – Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas. Comprendre. ! »

Une lueur de souffrance brillait dans ses yeux gris, ses mèches collaient à son front trempé de sueur. Il continua en élevant d'un ton encore.

« – Tu as une _putain_ de vie parfaite. Tu as une famille qui _t'aime_ , ta femme est _enceinte_ et _t'aime_ aussi. Tu es riche, tu es pénard ! »

Son dos se voûta légèrement et il conclut, la voix plus basse mais toujours emplit de colère et de tristesse.

« – Tu _ne peux pas_ comprendre. »

Déjà James voulu répliquer, le visage aussi rouge que les coquelicots éparpillés sur le sol. Il voulait défendre corps et âme sa place de "l'homme qui comprenait tout de son meilleur ami".

Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, sa voix qui égalait ce qu'était la sienne en termes de puissance semblait n'être qu'un simple murmure dans la brume de son esprit. Sirius se redressa un peu et inconsciemment tourna la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte qui reliait le salon à la cuisine. S'y trouvaient les parents que James allait bientôt quitter pour prendre son indépendance.

Ceux là, loin d'être en colère qu'un adolescent mette de la pagaille dans leur salon, portaient dans l'expression de leur visage une compassion qui paraissait la plus dégoûtante et fausse aux yeux de Sirius. Une pitié qui lui sortait par les yeux, une pitié agaçante.

Mr Potter avait une main autour des épaules de sa femme. Un regard triste était posé sur Sirius. Ce genre de regard qui veut vous donner l'impression que leur propriétaire pouvaient comprendre. _Ils ne comprenaient pas._

Sirius lança le regard le plus noir qu'il put aux deux adultes et se dirigea vers eux, ignorant superbement James qui s'excitait, les bras fouettant l'air avec vigueur. L'enfant Black bouscula les parents avec force et traversa la cuisine pour sortir de la maison dont l'atmosphère était tout bonnement étouffante.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'arrière de la grande cours des Potter. Les pieds enfin posés sur les pavés de l'extérieur, il entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de Lily.

A ce son, il couru de toute ses forces pour sortir de la propriété, puis, arrivé à la ruelle, il ferma les yeux pour tout oublier.

Dans la nuit noire, son prénom résonnait comme une longue litanie.

De toute façon, il s'en foutait. Il avait toujours trouvé Lily agaçante.

Sirius fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et commença à agrandir le trou qui se trouvait dans celle de droite. Il marchait dans les ruelles et enlevait pas la même occasion un à un les fils qui formaient le réceptacle.

Les réverbères de Godric's Hollow ne fonctionnaient pas parfaitement et leur lumière ne faisait apparition que par à-coup dans des bruits infernaux.

Vide... Sirius se sentait tout simplement vide. Il était las de toute cette agitation, de ces histoires sans fin.Il n'arrivait plus à assimiler les sentiments, les émotions, tous paradoxaux. Des bourdonnement incessant résonnaient dans son crâne, des souvenirs qui le torturaient, des rires, des pleurs. Tout se mélangeaient.

Et au lieu de le remplir, ces bourdonnement ne faisaient que creuser le vide qui se formait dans tout son être, dans son cœur et dans son esprit.

Au loin, près d'un de ces réverbères handicapés, se trouvait un banc enneigé. Il jeta la pelote de fil qu'il avait créé en décousant son pull puis s'en alla s'asseoir.

La neige fondait peu à peu sous lui mais il ne ressentait même plus le froid tant son corps était paralysé par la douleur de la tristesse.

Des flocons de neige par milliers se déposaient inlassablement dans ses cheveux noirs et s'envolaient tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus à cause du vent qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus.

Sirius souffla un bon coup et un nuage de condensation se forma en face de son visage. Il se voûta et sa tête se posa dans ses paumes.  
La base de ses mains épousèrent le creux de ses yeux et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses longs cheveux. Puis d'un coup, prit de panique et surtout ressentant le besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein d'émotion, il cria.

Ce cri déchira la nuit sombre et calme, ce cri réveilla les âmes paisibles. Ce cri donna aux enfants des sueurs froides et aux parents le besoin de prendre leur baguette au vue des temps actuels.

Partout les maisons s'allumaient. Une à une les fenêtres laissaient apercevoir la silhouette des habitants angoissés.

Sirius ne bougeait pas tandis que le village s'activait autour de lui. Sa voix faisait encore écho en lui et seul le bruit d'une porte qui se déverrouille non loin de son banc lui fit prendre conscience de la situation alarmante.

Il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il transplana.

Rien ne lui avait jamais semblé plus horrible, plus étouffant et oppressant que ce mode de transport. Et dans son état, il ne put en supporter davantage. Tandis que les lumières se tordaient, se mêlaient, tandis que les sons devenaient vagues, ce moment d'incertitude total dans ce monde plus que rationnel lui donna envie de mourir.

Littéralement.

Ses entrailles se tordaient au même titre que les lumières citées avant. Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes mais assez pour lui donner des nausées atroces. Son premier réflexe fut alors, lorsqu'il arriva à destination, de rendre le repas servis par Mrs Potter il y avait une heure à peine.

Un parterre de black baccara fut arrosé et bientôt la divine odeur de ces roses se vit remplacer par l'odeur âcre du liquide poisseux.

Sirius se redressa lentement, voulant trouver l'équilibre et tester la stabilité de son système digestif. Il tituba un peu mais essaya le plus possible de se redresser. Le brun traîna son corps sur quelques mètres puis seulement là s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Son esprit ne prit que quelques minutes à identifier les lieux : le quartier d'Andromeda.

Sirius fut surpris car il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir pensé à cet endroit. C'est sous la surprise, l'empressement et le désespoir aussi que son inconscient avait choisi le lieu.

Il voulait un lieu sûr, il l'avait eu.

Un peu revigorer par le fait de savoir où il se trouvait, il marcha un peu plus sûrement dans la ruelle du quartier en y regardant les maisons. Après quelques bâtisses, il s'arrêta enfin devant le portail d'Andromeda.

Mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'entrer. Avait-il vraiment le droit de les déranger en cette soirée ?

Tandis qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, Sirius entendit un éclat de rire à travers les fenêtres. Il décida donc d'entrer : après tout, pourquoi, après avoir subit le même sort que lui, aurait-elle le droit au bonheur contrairement à lui ?

Egoisme.

Il ouvrit le petit portail et traversa l'allée bordée de fleurs en tout genre. Enfin il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Cependant il était toujours indécis et son poing resta en suspens face au bois.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et le froid l'ayant aidé dans son choix, il décida de frapper. Les éclats de rires ne s'arrêtèrent pas et Sirius sentit ses entrailles se tordre à nouveau. Cette fois ci par un nouveau sentiment. De la jalousie.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le hall de la maison puis la poignée s'abaissa.

La porte semblait s'ouvrir au ralenti. Tout semblait l'être depuis qu'il était arrivé. Des questions passèrent encore et toujours dans son esprit ; que faisait-il ici, à la maison d'une cousine perdue et reniée tout comme il l'avait été ? Que faisait-il ici alors qu'il n'avait plus jamais renoué contact avec Andromeda depuis qu'elle avait été brûlée de la tapisserie des Black ?

Et puis quelle serait sa réaction en le voyant arriver, avec toute la grâce d'homme qui venait de vomir ? Elle allait sans doute refermer la porte, lui lancer un sort, lui reprocher d'avoir gâché son bonheur familial.

Sirius pensa donc à faire demi tour et de s'enfuir à nouveau, quitte à errer dans le Londres moldus, coincé entre le froid pesant de l'hiver et l'inconnu qui l'oppressait plus qu'autre chose.

Mais bien que le temps semblait passer au ralenti, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Elle avait abaissé puis tiré la poignée en une fraction de secondes.

Elle a souri.

Elle a ri.

Elle s'est avancée et l'a pri dans ses bras.

Jamais il ne s'était imaginé retrouver son nez plongé dans les cheveux d'un brun doux de Andromeda, sa cousine préférée. Le moment paraissait être irréelle tant le trop plein d'émotions se faisait ressentir. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes vint se perdre dans les boucles d'Andromeda.

Le stress, la pression, le chagrin et la tristesse avaient eu raison de lui.

« – Sirius ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

Andromeda pressa le jeune homme encore plus contre elle et dans cette effusion de joie des retrouvailles, Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne lui avait manqué que ça durant toute ces années : un amour familiale qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, une étreinte emplit d'amour, une étreinte _compréhensive._

« – Tu m'as manqué Andromeda.

– Et toi donc ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus souvent ?

– J'avais peur de déranger.

– Tu sais bien que tu as toujours été mon préféré, jamais ça n'aurait été le cas, au contraire ! Viens suis moi, il fait bien trop froid dehors. »

La jeune femme empoigna le bras de Sirius avec force et le traîna dans le couloir d'entrée sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

La porte ayant été refermée derrière eux, Sirius pu enfin apprécier à sa juste valeur l'atmosphère douce et chaude de la maison familiale.

Cette maison modeste, rendue personnelle par la décoration chargée était en effet très chaleureuse. Une chaleur que Sirius n'avait jamais pu trouver dans la grande maison des Potter ; une chaleur que leur maison avait, il lui semblait, connu un jour mais qui était maintenant perdu.

Andromeda et Sirius finirent par arriver dans le salon. Ce dernier faisait aussi office de salle à manger et était très joli. Les meubles étaient en bois, il y avait dans un coin une télévision et au milieu une grande cheminée allumée. En face de celle ci se trouvait un canapé occupé par un homme du même âge qu'Andromeda et une toute petite fille aux cheveux vert fluo.

Faisant fis de l'air maladif de Sirius, de ses larmes qui coulaient encore un peu, et de la neige qui le recouvrait, et bien que celui était d'une tête plus grand que sa cousine, tout cela n'empêcha pas cette dernière de se contorsionner afin de passe ses bras par dessus ses épaules.

Andromeda s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur eux puis parla.

« – Sirius, je te présente mon mari, Ted Tonks et ma fille Nymphadora Tonks.

– Bonsoir ! dirent les deux autres en choeur. »

Voir ces deux personnes ne fit pas spécialement du bien à Sirius, il sentait son ventre se tordre comme lorsqu'il venait de transplaner. Andromeda dû se rendre compte de son état lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui face à son absence de réponses.

« – Ça ne va pas ? Viens je t'emmène à l'extérieur on pourra parler un peu.»

La brune fit un geste à son mari et emmena Sirius à la terrasse. Elle traversa le salon et s'approcha de la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« – Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas froid, dit-elle pour combler le blanc qui commençait à s'installer tout en poussant le jeune homme à l'extérieur »

Andromeda se retourna pour fermer la porte et jeta un dernier regard à son mari qui vint refermer les rideaux. Elle fermait les yeux tout en se tournant vers Sirius puis les ouvrit en souriant.

Elle le vit en train d'admirer les lieux : sa terrasse était, en effet, très belle avec des lumières douces et des sorts de réchauffage pour que tout soit accueillant. Il y avait des plantes vertes de partout, des roses blanches et tout ce genre de choses qui apportait du confort, dispersés de part et d'autre du lieu.

Les fauteuils étaient d'osiers et les coussins blancs remplis de plumes d'oies.

Andromeda l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et elle s'installa en face de lui.

« – Explique moi tout, Sirius.

– Je suis désolé de venir ici à l'improviste, après tant d'années.

– Ce n'est rien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir... Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Sirius remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Il déglutit sentant toujours l'ignoble goût de son expérience post-transplanage. Il voulu demander un verre d'eau puis estima qu'il demandait déjà beaucoup trop de choses à cette jeune femme qui était déjà bien gentille de lui ouvrir sa porte sans hésitation.

L'ancien Gryffondor se rassit, pour chercher une position plus confortable qu'il ne semblait pas trouver. Après quelques secondes de recherches, il finit par laisser tomber de toute façon il n'était pas à sa place ici, cela semblait être encore plus clair maintenant.

« – Tu sais, nous n'avons jamais eu de chance toi et moi. Nous sommes nés dans une famille qui ne nous convenait pas, qui ne nous comprenait pas. Nous sommes nés là où les gens comme nous sont totalement reniés et effacés de l'arbre généalogique d'un simple coup de baguette. Tu ne trouve pas ça dégradant de voir nos portraits brûlés ? Ce n'est rien est pourtant c'est si symbolique. Nos propres mères qui nous renient, qui ne veulent plus de nous comme enfants qui ne veulent plus nous donner cet amour maternel dont on a tous besoin. Tu vois de quoi je parle Andromeda ?

– Bien sûr, Sirius ...

– C'est tellement bête à dire... Mais une part de moi à toujours eu envie que Walburga se montre tendre avec moi comme elle le fut lors des rares fois où j'étais malade étant enfant. Je voulais qu'elle cesse de dorloter Regulus dès l'année où j'ai atterris à Gryffondor. Qu'elle cesse de m'ignorer. Parce que peut-être était-ce la chose la plus horrible à laquelle j'ai dû faire face : être ignorée par la seule femme qui comptait un temps soit peu pour moi. Moi qui n'avait jamais compris leurs convictions avant onze ans, j'avais voulu qu'ils m'expliquent. Qu'ils trouvent de bonnes raisons pour détester tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que je devenais. Une bonne raison pour critiquer les Potter dont le fils était mon ami, pour critiquer les hybrides alors que j'étais amis avec... un ... il se retint de peu et se rattrapa assez rapidement, un centaure. Je ne comprenais pas. Et ils ont fini par créer le monstre de la famille, la honte des Black.

– Tu n'es pas seul...

– Ne m'écoutes tu donc pas ?! J'étais seul jusqu'aujourd'hui. James, Remus et Peter ont toujours été là pour me soutenir, je le sais bien. Mais que savaient-ils vraiment de la souffrance que l'ont pouvait éprouver lorsqu'on se voit rayer complètement d'une famille ? Peut-être que Remus savait, marmonna-t-il assez fort tout de même, mais lui c'était un cas encore différent, moi même je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre dans sa peau... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai beau les détester, Andromeda, de tout mon cœur, ça oui. Mais ils restent ceux qui m'ont élevé, ceux dont les visages, les cris, les engueulades, les punitions ont forgé l'être que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant j'ai osé venir te voir, Andy, j'ai tellement gardé ça pour moi que j'en ai mal, que je me comporte comme un connard vis-à-vis de mes meilleurs amis. Je veux savoir si tu as ressentis tout ce que moi j'ai ressenti. Raconte moi, Andy. »

Andromeda était soufflée par tout son discours où elle n'avait pas pu placer un mot. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Sirius parler autant en si peu de temps, et Merlin lui-même savait qu'il en avait à dire en temps normal.

Elle pointa sa baguette contre la porte et lança un sortilège informulé. Sirius la regardait, impatient, la souffrance se lisant dans ses prunelles grises. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur deux tasses volantes qui vinrent vers eux. Du thé blanc, le seul que s'offraient les Black, ironiquement. Sirius sourit bien malgré lui face à ce clin d'oeil, mais surtout parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, c'était son préféré.

Il prit entre ses mains la tasse chaude pour se réchauffer et huma l'odeur qui s'en échappait. Il était si hypnotisé par cette senteur qu'il ne faillit pas entendre la voix d'Andromeda qui s'élevait dans la nuit noire.

« – Mon père et Tante Walburga était très proche tu sais... Je n'avais jamais vu un tel lien qui unissait frère et sœur. Ils étaient toujours là à médire les moldus, les nés-moldus, et parfois même les sang-mêlés. Il y avait une telle lueur folle dans leurs yeux, ils prenaient du plaisir à parler de choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais moi je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ? Bien sûr que les moldus étaient bizarres, avaient des inventions étranges, s'habillaient à la hauteur de leurs extravagance. Mais était-ce une raison pour les rabaisser à ce point ? »

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé puis reprit sous le regard attentif de Sirius.

« – J'ai rencontré Ted à Poudlard. Il était à Poufsouffle. Un coup de foudre à la cinquième année. Il n'avait jamais plus quitté mon esprit, je ne le connaissais que de nom, étant dans sa classe. Un jour je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla lui parler. Outre son visage, je fus charmé par sa personnalité. Et après avoir passé des mois à apprendre à se connaître, j'appris enfin qu'il était d'ascendance moldu. Et je ne fus que plus conquise. Il me fallait connaître plus sur ce monde si différent du notre, sur leurs coutumes, leur vie. J'avais soif de connaissance. »

Elle sourit déposa sa tasse sur la table et resserra ses pieds contre elle sur le fauteuil.

« – J'étais tombée follement amoureuse, et lui aussi. Je savais que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. J'en étais certaine. Mais Bella et Cissy n'étaient malheureusement pas du même avis... Tout les jours, en rentrant dans la salle commune elles me faisaient la morale : Bella me disant qu'il était impur et que je ne pouvais décemment pas oser penser vivre ma vie avec lui. Cissy essayant de me convaincre d'être raisonnable et me demandant si j'avais vraiment envie que mes parents se fâchent. »

Andromeda rit face à ce souvenir. Il était toujours drôle pour elle de se remémorer du fossé qui séparait Bellatrix et Narcissa. L'une pour qui le bourrage de crâne des parents avait parfaitement fonctionné, l'autre qui avait choisi de suivre le dicton « soit belle et tais toi » lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interaction avec les dit parents.

« – L'année suivante, l'absence de Bella à Poudlard fut un poids de moins mais je dû supporter Cissy qui se faisait plus insistante ayant vraiment peur que mon père et ma mère apprennent pour ma liaison avec Ted. Et enfin, ce fut la délivrance. J'avais eu dix sept ans le dernier jour de ma septième année, et durant les trois dernières années passées à Poudlard, j'avais pu longuement réfléchir à ce qu'il en était de ma relation avec Ted. Nous avions prévu de nous marier, dès la sortie du Poudlard Express. Nous nous mariâmes et eûmes un magnifique enfant. »

Elle rit et finit sa tasse avant de la redéposer et d'attendre la réaction de Sirius qui ne se fit pas tarder.

« – Elle est vraiment belle ton histoire, Andy, mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question ... »

Elle prit un oreiller non loin d'elle et le lança à la figure de son cousin et cria à son encontre.

« – N'as-tu donc pas écouter un mot de ce que j'ai dit, Ingrat ?! elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et poursuivit.Voilà comment j'ai pu survivre à cette famille aussi méprisante que méprisable, j'ai rencontré l'homme pour qui j'étais prête à oublier les horreurs que j'entendais et qu'ils me faisaient subir. Père avait mille espoirs posés en ma personne et même après que Bella ait été lui dire que je fricotais avec un né-moldu, il avait toujours pensé que j'allais retrouvé le droit chemin. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment, lors de mon mariage, qu'ils m'ont définitivement brûlés de l'arbre généalogique. Mais Ted valait le coup. Je venais de perdre une famille qui ne me convenait pas pour en construire une nouvelle. C'était sain, je ne regrette rien. »

Sirius posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa lâcha sa tête contre ses mains. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux noirs, et après un long soupire, il murmura.

« – Bien sûr... Mais tes sœurs... tu les aimais tes sœurs non ?

– Peut-être est-ce la seule chose que je pouvais me permettre de regretter. Nous étions très proches, voir inséparables, toutes les trois, étant enfants. Mais la vie a fait que nous avons pris des chemins différents. Et maintenant mes deux chères sœurs m'ont complètement oubliés. Pour elles il n'y a jamais eu d'Andromeda Black. Et Andromeda Tonks n'est qu'une inconnue ou dans la meilleure des versions : une traite à son sang. Ecoute, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire sur Regulus, malgré ce qu'il te fait subir et bien qu'il ait été le préféré de tes parents, il reste ton petit frère. Ma grande sœur et ma petite sœur ont beau me détester, ma mère et mon père partagent ce sentiment mais je les aimerai toujours un peu. Je n'ai juste plus besoin d'eux pour vivre »

Et d'un coup tout fut clair pour Sirius. Il se redressa et sourit à Andromeda. Elle se leva, vint le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras. Il resserra l'étreinte dans un merci tacite.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cousine et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au salon. Les deux occupants arrêtèrent leurs discussions et le regardèrent.

« – Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. »

Il se retourna vers Andromeda qui était restée à la porte, et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Le froid poignant de l'Angleterre provoqua en lui le réflexe de s'emmitoufler dans sa veste. Il était maintenant apaisé, calme et extraordinairement serein. Ne risquant plus le transplanage, il marcha jusque là où il devait impérativement se rendre : la maison des Potter. Elle était relativement éloignée de celle d'Andromeda, mais un peu de marche ne lui ferait pas de mal : il était hors de question de revivre la sensation de vomir et hors de question de prendre le magicobus qui produirait le même effet sur son pauvre cœur. Il ne rêvait pourtant que d'une chose : avoir sa grosse moto sous les mains et faire un trajet assis sur son bien-aimé.

Sirius avait enfin accepté sa situation. en l'espace d'une soirée et avec l'aide précieuse de sa cousine, il avait pu enfin faire le pas sur ce manque. Bien sûr que sa famille lui manquait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas oublier les moments de bonheur, parce qu'il y en avait eu de rares. Mais s'il avait fugué, il y avait une raison. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il était de son devoir d'assumer ses choix, aussi dur fussent-ils.

Le manque ne devait pas l'aveugler sur le genre de personne qu'était Walburga et le reste de la famille. Tous des fous. Des fous qu'il avait un temps apprécié mais qui restait des fous.

Seule une pensée était dirigée vers son frère, qui avait reçu la marque l'année même où il avait décidé de s'enfuir. Il se souvint de ce petit garçon attachant, qui ne voulait que le bonheur de ses parents au dépend du sien. De ce garçon qui culpabilisé à chaque fois que Orion ou Walburga battait son aîné en lui reprochant de ne pas être à sa hauteur.

Ce jeune garçon si innocent, qui riait d'un rien avant Poudlard mais qui maintenant portait un visage aux traits durs. Il semblait avoir prit dix ans. Et cette marque qui dansait à présent sur son avant bras avait signé la coupure du dernier lien qui liait Sirius à sa famille.

Sirius était peiné mais avait l'esprit tranquille. Il avait enfin pu mettre un termes à ses tourments, et se sentait totalement près pour continuer comme il le fallait son histoire avec le reste des Maraudeurs.

.

Il marcha une bonne partie de la nuit, ne souffrant qu'à peine de la fatigue et pas du tout du froid avec les sortilèges qu'il se jetait.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'il arriva enfin à Godric's Hollow. Il marcha encore à travers les ruelles et aperçu enfin la maison de James. Un seule lumière était allumée chez eux et parmi toutes les maisons du quartier. Il s'avança, poussa le portail et entra dans la demeure en faisant le moins de bruits possible.

Il arriva dans le salon, et vit Lily allongée et endormie sur les cuisses de James qui avait lui les yeux perdus dans le vide. Sirius se racla la gorge et son ami sembla sortir de suite de sa léthargie. D'un geste vif il redressa sa tête et regarda dans sa direction.

Il sourit, releva doucement la tête de la rousse pour la déposer sur un coussin prit sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il s'avança à pas feutrés vers Sirius. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Sirius le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte virile.

Ils se séparèrent.

« – Je suis vraiment désolé, James !

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, je n'ai pas pu remplir mon rôle de meilleur ami avec toi, ni moi ni Remus et ni Peter. Nous nous sommes complètement trompé au sujet de ton bonheur et-

– Arrête de faire ta Drama-Queen, James s'offusqua et s'apprêtait à signaler qu'en temps normal c'était bien Sirius lui même la Drama-Queen de la bande mais n'eut pas le temps de parler car le Black continua,j'ai été bête ce soir, j'ai pété un plomb. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier la manière dont je vous ai traité, toi et ta famille. Je te demande d'essayer de me pardonner d'être aussi ingrat. Vous êtes la seule famille qui me reste à présent. »

James se tut, regarda avec émotion Sirius, un de ses meilleur ami, le futur parrain de son enfant.

Son frère.

« – Va te réchauffer, Patmol, je vois du givre sur ton nez. Et va dormir, tu as besoin de te reposer maintenant.

– Oui, Père, dit-il en faisant une révérence exagérée »

James rit et regarda son meilleur ami s'en aller à l'étage. Il se retourna sur lui même et regarda la silhouette allongée sur le fauteuil. Puis son regard se dirigea vers le ventre arrondie de Lily.

Il alla rejoindre sa femme, s'accroupit près d'elle et caressa délicatement sa joue rebondie. Puis sa main se posa sur le ventre et il se promit une seule et unique chose : ne jamais voir dans les yeux de son enfant autant de souffrance qu'il avait vu ce soir là dans les yeux de Sirius. Jamais son enfant souffrirait d'un manque de sa famille ou d'un rejet quelconque.

Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte tellement de facteurs et malheureusement jamais cette promesse ne sera tenue.

* * *

 _ **16/06**_ : Bonjour aujourd'hui je me permet d'écrire une longue note d'auteur que vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire cela va sans dire ...

Je n'ai jamais eu, ni ressenti, le _besoin_ d'écrire. J'écris juste parce que j'aime partager des histoires, ni plus ni moins. Cependant ce soir... C'est quelque chose d'autre. J'ai _enfin_ ressentis le besoin d'écrire. Parce que tout va mal dans mes relations, tout est compliqué. Parce que je ne gère plus rien et que la scène d'aveu qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec mes problèmes m'a aidé à avoir l'esprit plus clair.

Je n'ai jamais eu le besoin d'écrire et pourtant ce soir, j'ai écrit jusqu'à décupler mon mal de tête. J'ai écris pour déverser ce flot d'émotions que je déteste. La culpabilité et le regret. Et Gustave Flaubert a dit un jour " Il ne faut rien regretter, car n'est-ce pas reconnaître qu'il y a au monde quelque chose de bon ? " Et ça illustre tellement bien mes pensées d'habitude. _Pas ce soir_. Peut-être que le texte qui suit n'aura rien de bien transcendant, peut-être qu'il sera un OS parmi tant d'autres. Mais ce sera l'OS qui a changé ma vision de l'écriture, un pan beaucoup plus personnel. Quelque chose qui m'a aidé à extirper des problèmes de ma tête. Et juste pour ça, je voulais laisser ma marque ici, en ce tout début. Ne vous attendez pas à une oeuvre digne de grands auteurs malheureux. Je ne prétend pas avoir écrit ici la perle rare de mon recueil, loin de là. " _Les aveux_ " n'est là que pour marquer la transition qui s'est faite chez moi.

La découverte d _'une autre façon d'écrire_.

Deedi.


End file.
